Mis tenis favoritos
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Por fin había llegado el día que tanto había estado esperando. Estaba muy ansioso, tanto que no podía seguir durmiendo a pesar de que aún estuviera oscuro. El reloj sobre mi mesita de noche indicaba que eran las 6:00am. Era mi cumpleaños número 11, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante y lo que quiero son mis tenis.


Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Historias de Cadáveres" del foro "221B Baker Street"

Los personajes no me pertenecen, a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC

* * *

Por fin había llegado el día que tanto había estado esperando. Estaba muy ansioso, tanto que no podía seguir durmiendo a pesar de que aún estuviera oscuro. El reloj sobre mi mesita de noche indicaba que eran las 6:00am. En solo 30 minutos mi mamá abrirá la puerta para despertarme y desearme un feliz cumpleaños. Era mi cumpleaños número 11, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante y lo que quiero son mis tenis.

Había estado suplicándole a mis padres que me compraran unos tenis nuevos que había visto en una tienda. Eran perfectos, en cuanto los vi, supe que debían ser míos. Les había prometido a mis padres que subiría mis calificaciones y dejaría de meterme en problemas por un mes para que me los compraran. Había cumplido con el trato y esperaba mi recompensa.

La luz del pasillo se encendió y casi grité de la emoción al escuchar los pasos de mi mamá acercarse. Me acosté rápidamente y me cubrí con las cobijas, muy emocionado. La puerta se abrió con un suave rechinido.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Carl!-me dijeron mis padres con una amplia sonrisa y me senté en la cama. Mi mamá traía un pequeño pastel en las manos mientras mi papá sostenía mi regalo. Apresuradamente soplé las 11 velitas del pastel y le arrebaté el regalo a mi papá.

Ahí estaban, tan perfectos como los de la tienda. Eran de un blanco deslumbrante con dos tiras azules, mi color favorito. Eran de la edición limitada de este año, completamente nuevos. Sería la envidia de todos los de la escuela. Ahora mis compañeros no me verían los pies por ser grandes, ellos verían con envidia mis tenis nuevos.

Agradecí vagamente mientras mi mamá bajaba a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno y mi papá sacaba mi uniforme del clóset. Me levanté de un salto de la cama y tomé uno de mis plumones permanentes para ponerles mi firma en uno de los bordes interiores. Estos eran mis tenis, propiedad de _Carl Powers_.

* * *

No cabía en mí de la emoción cuando bajé del auto de mi papá y entré a la escuela. Mis tenis rechinaban suavemente con cada paso que daba, atrayendo las miradas. Una sonrisa de superioridad se instaló en mis labios cuando todos observaban mis nuevos tenis con envidia. Ahora no se burlan de mis pies grandes ¿verdad?

Después de la escuela, fui a la alberca y todo mi equipo de natación envidió mis tenis y yo, solo por presumir aún más mi regalo de cumpleaños, los limpié después de quitármelos en los vestidores. Mientras todos se quitaban la ropa para meterse a la alberca, yo los limpiaba dejándolos impecables antes de meterlos en mi locker. Después de eso, me desvestí y me apliqué crema en el cuerpo. Sufro de eczema, lamentablemente, lo bueno es que mi crema es a prueba de agua.

* * *

Terminamos temprano la práctica y me puse mis tenis nuevamente para salir cuando descubrí que estaba lloviendo. Oh no… mis tenis nuevos se iban a ensuciar. Con mucho cuidado, comencé a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento para encontrarme con mi papá, procurando no pisar los charcos de lodo. Caminaba lentamente por lo que mis compañeros pasaban a mi lado sin notarme. Casi llego… solo un poco más…

De pronto un pie salió de la nada pisando mi pie derecho. Ahora había una horrible mancha de lodo en mi tenis. ¡ENSUCIARON MIS TENIS FAVORITOS! Muy enojado miré a mí alrededor buscando al culpable y no tardé mucho en hallarlo. Jim Moriarty. Ese niño rarito que había venido de Londres a Brighton desde el año pasado. Nunca me cayó bien… y ahora iba a pagar.

Furioso, corrí hacia él y lo empujé en un charco lleno de lodo. Las risas no se hicieron esperar pues cuando Moriarty se levantó del suelo, tenía todo el trasero lleno de lodo.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Moriarty se hizo en los pantalones!-grité y las risas se extendieron y pronto todos terminamos burlándonos a coro del niño londinense. Jim me miró con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de odio pero podía ver que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¡Moriarty quiere llorar! ¡Quiere llorar! ¡Quiere llorar!-nuestras voces se volvían más y más fuertes hasta que el pequeño niño huyó de regreso a la escuela. Entre risas y burlas, fui al auto de mi padre. Llegando a casa limpiaría mis tenis perfectamente bien.

* * *

Al día siguiente volvía a tener mis tenis resplandecientes y para mi total satisfacción, descubrí que se había corrido la voz del suceso con Moriarty y ahora era el hazmerreir de la escuela entera. La gente lo señalaba en los pasillos y le decía cosas, como no quise quedarme atrás, en cuanto lo vi pasar, le puse el pie. Jim cayó al suelo y sus libros quedaron esparcidos por el pasillo.

-¿Hoy también te harás en los pantalones, Moriarty?-pregunté mientras tomaba uno de los libros que tenía el sello de la biblioteca. El título decía "Bacterias Vol. 3: Clostrium Botulinum"- Regresa a tus libros, nerd jajaja

Justo en ese momento sonó la campana y todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases. Ese año, además de tener mis tenis nuevos, estaba emocionado porque, después de las vacaciones de verano, iría a Londres para participar en un torneo de natación. Por eso entrenábamos diariamente.

* * *

Junio dio paso a Julio y luego a Agosto. En las vacaciones de verano, seguí asistiendo a las prácticas de natación para el torneo de finales de Agosto y fue ahí cuando me enteré que Moriarty había regresado a Londres. Lástima, era divertido molestarlo, mejor que lo molestaran a él por nerd y chaparro y no a mi por mis grandes pies.

* * *

Finalmente el 28 de agosto, me desperté temprano, me vestí, me puse mis inseparables tenis y salí con mi maleta para subir al auto, nos esperaba un viaje de varias horas hacia Londres para el torneo. Iba a ganar, había practicado mucho y traía mis tenis de la suerte.

A las pocas horas llegamos a Londres, el torneo se iba a llevar a cabo en una alberca pública pero eso era lo de menos. Entré a los vestidores tarareando alegremente. Me quité mis tenis y los limpié una vez más. Las agujetas estaban algo sucias, quizás debía cambiárselas de nuevo, ya sería la quinta vez, pero debían estar impecables.

Puse los tenis con cuidado en el casillero y me desvestí quedando en traje de baño. Busqué mi crema con la mirada y no la encontré. ¿La dejé en casa? No, no era posible, mi mamá siempre la metía en mi mochila. La busqué y la busqué hasta que finalmente la hallé debajo de una banca. Quizás la había tirado y había rodado.

La abrí y me puse un poco de crema en las manos. Se sentía un poco más grasosa que de costumbre pero no le di importancia. Terminé de ponerme la crema y acomodé mis tenis por última vez antes de caminar a la salida. Este era mi día, hoy iba a ganar…


End file.
